Liz : Say When
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Dean Ambrose is not the relationship type. What happens when he meets a young girl in Nxt ? She has spunk
1. Chapter 1 : Liz

Seth and Roman were going to a NXT Taping. "Dean you have to come with us." Dean gives them a mean look. Seth tells him is it because of a blonde commenter ? Dean shakes his head. Roman tries not to chuckle. Seth tells him you should know better ... He grabs Dean by his shoulder and they head out to Nxt.

**A few hours later**

The shield were dressed up in their swat attire. Dean with his hair pull back. They were looking at the list of the wrestler tonight. Seth points out the divas. They were having two matches. Dean doesn't pay attention until Roman tells them their segment is after the second match. Dean notices it's Paige vs. Liz. Dean wonder who was Liz? As they go to the gorilla position. They heard Natalya music. They watch as she makes it to the ring. Natalya grabs the mic and tells the crowd, she is going to teach Liz a lesson.

Liz rock music hits. She around 5"6 and has a curvy body. Liz is wearing black short and black crop top. She has red and black hair. Liz has the mic in hand. "Really Natalya you are going to teach some manners? I want to see you try! " Liz has a smirk and looks at Natalya with an evil look. Roman hears Triple H tells Fit Finlay that so far Liz is doing well. As Liz gets in the ring she goes directly to attack Natalya. The bell rings. Natalya and Liz get separated by the referee.

They look at each other and go in circles. They lock up and both are battling who is showing stronger. Liz pushes Natalya on her back. Natalya looks outrage. Liz looks at her with an amuse look. Natalya gets up and does 360 clothesline. Liz lands hard on the mat. Natalya smiles and the crowd get loud until Liz kicks her in the knee. Liz gets up and pulls Natalya by the hair on the mat. As Natalya is on the ground Liz runs the ropes and throws a kiss right before kicking her in the face. Fit Finlay smiles. He see Liz control the match. Seth tells Fit Finlay I thought you told me she just start training. Fit Finlay reply, yeah she has eight months of training. As Natalya is trying to fight back Liz goes for the faith breaker. Liz slowly pins Natalya. Liz gets up and cleans her boot on the mat before walking out.

As Liz walks up the ramp the camera follows to the ramp. "Who taught who a lesson ?"Liz gets backstage and pass The Shield. Dean's eyes follow her. "Fit how did I do?" She seems all bubbly and hyper. Fit gives her a serious face. Liz is trying to read him. She hears someone behind her with an Irish accent say not too bad. Liz turns around and hugs Finn. He laughs. "You did good, but We still have to teach you more." Fit Finlay nodded. Liz looks at both of them with a smile. Dean notices her dimples and cheerful smile. For some reason he couldn't look away. Roman shakes Dean and tells him they have to go. Dean nodded and doesn't move. Seth yells Ambrose NOW!


	2. Chapter 2 : meeting you

After the shield finish their segment . Seth ask what's wrong with you?"Many things you want a list " Roman chuckled. As they hit backstage Dean lets Roman and Seth go in the locker room. He see Liz wearing a big black sweater watching the monitor. Dean walks beside her ask her what are you watching? Liz without looking back tells him_ Finn is on._ Dean nodded and Liz turns around. "Omg you are Ambrose .. I mean Dean Ambrose." Dean chuckled. "Yeah that's my name." Liz nodded. She thought great she made herself look like a fool."How do you like being in Nxt?" Liz reply good I'm learning a lot. "Have you wrestle before?" Liz reply yeah amateur wrestling in high school. Dean reply cool . Liz smiles at him. He notices her innocent brown eyes.

Liz ask is something on my face ? Dean raise his eyebrows. "What?" Liz ask what is it? Dean reply nothing and without thinking he touches her face. He moves her two strand of hair out of her face. He puts behind her ear. Liz mumble thank you? Dean lock eyes with her. She didn't know what has happening. Dean felt the same. They glance at each other until he heard his name called. Dean didn't turn back to look who was calling him? Until he felt someone touch him .Dean look to his left. _"Dean what's wrong with you? I'm calling you and you are ignore me?"_ Dean reply sorry Renee I was talking to .. Renee looks at her ."Liz " She nodded. Renee ask Can we go now? Dean doesn't reply. Liz notice Renee look mad. Renee see Alex Riley coming to them. "Are you guys going to the BBQ?" Liz shakes her head. Renee ask who's house?

Alex Riley reply Tyson. Renee nodded and grabs Dean's left hand. Dean slowly moves his hand away from Renee. Alex Riley ask why are you not going? Liz reply I don't like drinking. Renee ask_ are you straight edge?_ Liz reply no but I don't feel like going. Alex ask is it because Balor and Hideo are not going? Liz reply noo . Alex Riley is teasing her. Dean could tell they are friends."Is he your boyfriend?" Liz reply no why can't a guy and girl just be friends?" Dean reply that's what I tell Renee all the time. Renee makes a face. Alex Riley chuckled. "Look if you change your mind.. " Liz looks like she is thinking about. Dean notices as she slowly walks away .

_P.s Reviews are appreciated :)_


	3. Chapter 3 : Glance

Dean and Renee walk into Tyson's house. Some people were in NXT and some where WWE Talent that lived in Tampa. Renee says hi to the girls. Dean goes to grab a beer. As he grabs a beer . He feels someone grab the same beard. Dean looks up. "Sorry man I will just grab another one."Dean reply you are Balor? " Yeah? " Dean reply are you alone ? "No I'm with Hideo and Liz." Dean ask want to have a chat? Finn follows him .They are drinking outside. Dean and Balor are having a small chat. Renee is talking with the girls for a few seconds. "Have you guys seen Dean?" Rosa reply are you two a thing? "No not yet ." Nikki reply what's stopping you? Renee reply he has never been in a serious relationship. Rosa asks so what are you guys ? Renee reply carpool buddies. Rosa tries not to laugh at Renee face expression. "What do you guys know about Liz?" Rosa reply, she is roommate with Paige. Summer adds she is a nice girl with incredible skills. Renee asks is she is dating someone?" Nikki whisper is a rumor that bitch has Balor. Have you seen him? Renee raises her eyebrows. Rosa reply there are just friends. Nikki reply who will be just friend with that body. The girls laugh and giggle. "That's what people say she is sleeping with the NXT golden boy."

Dean and Balor were talking for a little while. When Liz walks up to them. "Hideo wants to play beer bong with you." Balor reply why don't you play with him? "I don't drink remember .." Dean notices she made a flirty gesture to Balor. "Fine I will go, but you can't drink my beer." Liz laughs as they fake fight. As Balor walks away. Liz sits on his spot. Dean smiles at her. "I thought you were not coming.. " Liz reply I wasn't but Hideo never been to American party. "Is it different than other party?" Liz reply I have no clue but I will ask him. Dean chuckled and drinks from his beer..

Dean ask so how did you get into wrestling? "I have always a fan and I'm a big tom boy. I train in high school and one thing lead to WWE" Dean ask did you the indies? " Yeah for a few months.." Dean ask How did you get sign? "I did a photo shoot for fitness magazine and a few months I got a call. I came here in try out for three days." He notices her big smile. Liz looks at with an innocent look. "Why do you look at me that way?" Liz asks what way? Dean reply nothing . Liz gets up and it's about to grab a water bottle in the cooler.

Dean without thinking goes behind her. Liz doesn't think much of it until he tells Liz in her ear Let me get for you. She jumps. Dean grabs the water bottle and gives it to her. Liz smiles and takes the water bottle. Dean notice he accidentally scared her. "Do you want an other beer?" Dean reply sure. Liz gives him a other beer. He sees Roman coming towards them. "Your girl is looking for you?" Dean raise his eyebrows ask my girl? Roman reply the blonde girl that you travel with. Liz notice Dean was acting clueless.

"Oh Renee . "

**_Reviews and feed back is appreciated :)_**


	4. Chapter 4 : Chaos

**RAW**

Dean and Renee were backstage when they saw the Rosa buds. Adam Rose music hits . They notice some of the Rosa buzz where from NXT. Dean eyes go directly to Liz. She is wearing a nurse outfit. Renee reply looks at her and her slutty outfit. "It's just a costume." Renee gives him a mean look. She rolls her eyes and walks away. Dean chuckled. He sees Liz is having fun with the bunny.

As Liz gets backstage she bumps into Renee. "Nice outfit!" Liz reply thanks? "Is this how you are going to get into WWE?" Liz raises her eyebrows. "First sleep with Balor and now you .." Renee looks at her up and down. Liz was confused. Renee without thinking drop coffee on her outfit and face. Liz eyes get wide. Renee laughs. "What's your problem?!" Renee reply you look better now than before. Renee couldn't stop laughing. Liz was livid. She so badly wants to hurt her . Liz knew if she did, she would get fired."Are you going to do anything about it?" Liz walks away from her

As she goes to the divas locker room liz bumps into Dean."What happen to you?" Liz reply Renee threw coffee at me. "What?" Liz reply, yeah what's her freaking problem ! Dean could tell she was mad. Liz goes inside the divas locker room. Paige asks what happens? Liz didn't want to tell her. Nikki and Brie look at each other. Liz opens her bag to see all her shirts and pants were cut. Paige shakes her head. "Who did this to you?"

Liz gets out of the Locker room and Paige follows her. Liz was mad all she could see was red. Paige knew when Liz gets mad she could hurt someone. Renee was in the makeup chair. She feels someone grab her hair. Paige gasps Liz makes Renee face hit the makeup table. Renee gasps. Liz does it again until Paige and referee backstage pull her away. "What's your problem?" Paige knew Liz was too mad to answer. "Renee thought it was funny to cut her clothes and throw coffee at her."

Renee reply i didn't do a thing. Renee touch her nose and it's bloody. Dean and Roman heard a loud noise. Both heard Paige and Renee yelling . As they got close Renee had a bloody noise and Liz was getting pulled back to the referee. Renee tries to punch Liz and she moves out the way. Liz pushes Renee on her butt. Paige told Liz to relax and she wasn't worth it. Stephanie was now in the middle. "Renee what happen?" Dean sees as Renee starts faking crying .."Stephanie she attacks me.." Stephanie asks why would she attack you?"I'm not sure ask her .." Roman looks at Dean. Stephanie walks away from Renee and decide to look for Liz.


End file.
